The Wonderful Adventure of Poppy Piddle
by PaperHeart382
Summary: A girl from our world is sucked into Tellius and finds out that she's not from our world, but from Tellius, and that Yune hasn't the power to save the world anymore... But what's this? Poppy Piddle does...?


**A/N: **I've wanted to write this for the LONGEST time. You have absolutely no idea! It's been sitting on my hard drive since last August (2010)... Pretty sad, huh? Anyways, enjoy my twisted sense of humor, my friends. :D

(P.S. Someday, there will be a part two to this charade!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE; am just a fan and writer.**

**

* * *

**

The Wonderful Adventure of Poppy Piddle

Part One

It was a sunny afternoon in Wisconsin when Poppy Piddle first heard the voice. She couldn't explain what it was, or where it came from, but only that it seemed to be calling her with the sweetest, most beautiful voice she had ever heard…

"_Oh, Poppy Piddle, we need your help!"_

She heard these words as she stared at her odd reflection in the looking glass. Thinking it to be only her imagination, she brushed it off and continued to stare. She had long silver hair that touched the back of her knees, which was extremely odd considering she was only sixteen-years-old, and had perfect health thus far in her life. Her crimson orbs stared right back at her with all the intensities of a passion unquenched by earthly romances, which contrasted greatly with her pasty white skin. She had rosy cheeks and naturally plump, ruby lips, because despite having near-white skin, silver hair, and red eyes, she was not an albino.

"_Poppy Piddle, you must come quickly!"_

She often did this sort of thing to pass the time, her parents were too ashamed of her to let her go anywhere outside of the farm. Poppy didn't help much on the farm, because her dad had farm hands for that sort of thing, and her parent's didn't much like it when she went outside. Her only escape from this world was her videogames. Her favourite games were Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. If it weren't for her school work, she didn't think anyone could tear her away from those game.

Rolling her eyes as she found herself day-dreaming about a certain blue-haired character (whom she was in love with), she turned from the mirror and back to her studies. She had been grounded for venturing outside yesterday without her parent's permission, so videogames weren't an option. Poppy went back to her school work, cursing under her breath as she did so.

"_Poppy Piddle, please! We need your help!"_

It was the voice again. Poppy turned around wildly, looking for the source of this mysterious voice, but found her room uncommonly dark. Falling asleep while trying to figure out a math problem wasn't all that rare for her, but the fact that she had napped 'til dark was… She felt around her desk for the lamp switch, and, flicking it on, found a note taped to her hand. It read,

"_Poppy –_

_Your father and I went to the Mercer's house for dinner, and will be back late. Please behave, and don't go sneaking around. Go to bed early, and don't wait up for us._

_-Mom and Dad"_

"Thanks a lot…" she mumbled. The times that her parents would go off and leave her home were always random, and they would never tell her directly. She stole a glance at her watch, and found that it was pleasantly only 8:30. When her parents wrote 'late', they meant _late._ A wonderful idea crept into her head, and she hopped over to her Wii console, memorized where her father had placed the hair on the remote, and turned it on. If they weren't going to be home, then it wouldn't hurt too much to play a little… She'd stop before midnight at the latest.

But she didn't get to play her videogame that night. Before she knew what was happening, the whole room went dark, and suddenly she was in a wooded dell, surrounded by characters from the video game. Poppy looked up at them with quite the headache, and much like a child in a sweet shop. Her favourite character of characters, Ranulf, the blue-haired man she was in love with, was the first to speak.

"Poppy Piddle, I hope," he said, his voice as glorious as she had expected it to be. Poppy couldn't speak. A cat had caught her tongue…

"Oh, Poppy Piddle! The world is in great danger, and you are the key to saving us all!" cried Sanaki, a thirteen year-old empress.

"B-but… What can _I_ do?" Poppy finally spoke, not able to tear her crimson eyes away from Ranulf's.

"Let me explain, dear Poppy Piddle," Kurthnaga addressed her this time, a bit serious.

"Wh-where did you come from?"

"You're not from the planet earth—you're from this world. Tellius. You're a magical dragonlionfox laguz, and because of this, you are the most powerful being on all of Tellius. We were engaged since birth. But, an evil force stole you away from me on my hundredth birthday, and brought you to the planet earth. Due to the nature of this planet, where dragonlionfox laguz do not exist, you were instantly thrust back in time to a physical age of a new born, and presented to Pearle and Earnest Piddle," Poppy gasped at this point in the story, "who were tricked into believing that you were their real daughter. Over three hundred years Tellius time (T.T for short)—which was only sixteen years your time—have passed, and I've finally found you…"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but," Poppy stammered. Marry Prince Kurthnaga?

"I'm now King of Goldoa—a country that could use a queen."

Marry King Kurthnaga? But, but, but, but, but, but! She was in love with Ranulf! How could she do such a thing? And, what about her being the most powerful being on the continent…? That had to kick in to the storyline at some point, didn't it?

"Yune has summoned you back, through great, ancient powers, Poppy. Your destiny needs to be fulfilled," Sanaki said, approaching her.

"My destiny? But, how can that be? I've only just gotten here, and—"

"Oh, but Poppy… Can't you feel it? Your power is returning to you; magic is flowing into your body from the earth!" Micaiah said, spreading her arms wide in the sky.

"The earth? But I thought this was Tellius!"

"It is," replied Ranulf.

"Then how come you call it 'earth'?"

"Because, the planet Earth is just an extension of Tellius…" Micaiah mused.

"Isn't Tellius just a continent?" Poppy asked as her large brain was not able to comprehend much more.

"Exactly!" Ike snapped his fingers, cluing her in that she was right. Her heart suddenly stopped, and she fell to the ground. And so was the end of Poppy Piddle's short-lived, wonderful adventure…

Or is it?


End file.
